


You and Me

by Drunk_Octopus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, Clonecest Discrimination, Dirty Talk, Echo5, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Octopus/pseuds/Drunk_Octopus
Summary: After everything at the Rishi station, Fives and Echo spend their first night with the 501st.Fives' thoughts are spiralling and he can't sleep, can't settle. Echo is only thinking of one thing, one person. So Fives lends a hand, literally.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is even good, but the idea would not leave. It did come out A LOT more angsty than i expected.  
> Not beta read  
> *Edited Tags

Fives was used to sleeping amidst the sound of brothers. The rustle of a blanket as a vod turned in their sleep, the quiet sniffling snore of Droidbait and the louder snorting one of Hevy.

Only now, Hevy and Droidbait and Cutup were gone. Sarge and Ketch and Nub too. Just him and Echo now we're the only ones from the Rishi station, the only Dominoes. (With a pang he remembers him and Echo asking to be separated from the rest of the squad.)

And now they were part of the 501st. The larger barracks with the sound of many brothers asleep, the soft breaths and rustled sheets should be calming. But he hadn't gotten used to the hum of the ship beneath his feet, and despite collapsing in a fit of exhaustion on a bunk near the end of the row, it was still night cycle and he was wide awake and alert and unable to go back to sleep.

He lay still and tried to catalog the noises he heard around him. He knew he and Echo were somewhat alone in their little corner, as alone as any vod would get anyway. The 501st were welcoming enough, Captain Rex vouched for them after all, and apart from some good natured ribbing about being shinies, they mostly left them alone to get some rest and take this night to get used to being part of something bigger. It was nice, Fives thought, being around so many brothers, but still he was grateful for this night to get his bearings to see how he and Echo fit into this new squad.

He honed in on where he knew Echo would be fast asleep, on the bunk nearest to him, hoping the soft breaths of his closest brother would lull him back to sleep.

Only... instead of the even peaceful breathing he expected, Echo sounded ragged. Quiet, yes, and not loud to alert or wake anyone, but ragged if you were paying attention. And suddenly Fives was paying attention. Was Echo having a nightmare? It wouldn't be the first time, especially after the day they'd just had.

Fives was about to move, to go lie next to Echo and hold him in his sleep until his dreams and breathing evened out, as he had done many times in the past, each time this happened. But then the rustle of blankets, the slow dragging sound of skin on skin caught his ear. And with a rush of heat, Fives realised Echo wasn't having a nightmare. He was touching himself.

Slowly and tortuously and with that little twist of his hand at the head, probably, just the way Echo liked. (Another pang had him thinking of how he knew how *all* of Domino sounded when they jacked off. How he'd never hear Droidbait's shallow grunts as he worked himself over hard and fast, how he'd never have to pretend to ignore Hevy shamelessly fucking his fist in the freshers, how Cutup will never jokingly ask him for a suck job ever again. No more batchmates, just him and Echo now.)

But Echo was here. Echo slowly teasing himself and trying to be as quiet as he could be in this new environment. And Fives wanted. He wanted to remind himself that they both survived. He wanted to ground himself and center his spiraling thoughts with his hand on Echo's dick.

And with that thought barely formed, he slipped out of his bunk and into Echo's, fitting in behind where Echo had curled up on his side.

"It's me," he whispered before Echo could do more than gasp.

"Fives! I was..."

"Doesn't matter," he murmured back to Echo, "Heard you, wanted to touch you." Fives hand slipped down to under Echo's blanket, and gripped the bare hip. "Can I?"

"Yeh," Echo breathed out "Yeh Fives, always."

Fives' hand slowly dragged across the bare hip until he reached Echo's cock, hard and hot. He nudged Echo's hand up off the base and gripped him gently.

Sometimes Echo liked to work himself over using his two hands, slow and steady until the sensations overwhelmed him. But not tonight it seemed, as he took stock of Echos position. Fives' hand was steady, just squeezing lightly at Echo's cock, and Echo's now free hand went up to muffle his soft groan at the feel of Fives' skin on his own. And the other hand, Fives noted with confusion, was pressed to his chest, open and flat just above his right nipple.

_Oh._

Oh, so that's what this is about, Fives thought.

And Fives, he supposed he should be jealous, or possessive of his last batch mate, but he couldn't think, couldn't feel anything other than the strong hot surge of _want_ that settled low in his belly.

"What were you thinking about Echo?" He murmured, low and directly into Echo's ear. And either from the sensation of Fives' breath on his ear, or the memory of his fantasy, Echo shivered.

Probably both, Fives thought with a smirk.

Echo was silent, unable to answer and Fives smirk deepened.

"I bet," he continued softly, "it was something against regs," and Fives, with one hand on Echo's dick, brought his other hand up to press down on Echo's own on where it lay on his chest.

And Echo, speechless, gasped and bucked into both of Fives' hands.

"Youre thinking about _him_ ," Fives murmured as he slowly started to move his left hand. Slow and steady and then the little twist over Echo's head and back down again. Just like he liked it.

"Fives...." Echo begins, but Fives shushed him.

"Don't lie to me Echo. I know you liked it."

Fives' palm pushed further into Echo's own, over his chest, over the phantom touch of the Captain. His other hand kept up the steady pace.

"You like how he commanded you. 'Call Me Sir' he said, and then shot the fucking eel in the eye. Best kriffing shot I've ever seen. You liked it didnt you?"

"Yes." Echo's voice was breathless now. "Yeh Fives. I liked it."

"And then, then he _marked_ you." Echo let out a low moan, and pressed his own hand harder into his chest, as if the memory of the Captain's touch was too much, too overwhelming.

Echo wouldn't have felt it, couldn't have, not through the armor, but it seemed the thought of the Captain touching him this way, branding him really was too intense.

"Hmmm," Fives hummed, "What would he say to you now Echo, if he knew what you were doing?" Echo's hips stuttered, bucked up into Fives' hand.

"Steady, Echo. You want to be good for him don't you?" Echo groaned again, low and almost painful.

"Be a good shiny and listen to his orders and stay still, trooper!" Fives’s let the last bit come out deeper and in a growl, tried to approximate the captain's speech. Echo's breath hitched in appreciation.

"What would he say if he could see you now Echo? If he could see how desperate you are for his orders, for his touch, for him?" Fives’s hand speed up, he could feel the desperation from Echo, knew he was getting close. Just how long was Echo teasing himself before Fives got here, to be so far gone?

"Do you think he'd want a show? We could do that, perform for him, show him how hard you are for him, how you'd beg, how you'd do whatever he ordered. You think he'll let you swallow his cock?" And Echo's hips bucked again, seeking more friction than Fives was giving him, the idea of sucking down the captain making him lose control.

"You think he'll be sweet to you? That what you want Echo?" Fives sped up his hand, twisted his fist just bit more.

"Or you think he'd be disgusted? Push you away, kick you to the floor, he's strong enough. And you won't fight back will you?" FIves growled cruelly, his hand fast now on Echo's cock, and the other pressed hard into Echo's chest, nails biting into the firm flesh.

"You'd let him do it won't you? You'd let him do anything. Beat you down, spit on you, call you names, dirty, disgusting, _Vodfucker."_

With a choked off moan, Echo came, spurting into Fives's hand. Echo was breathing hard now. Loud and ragged. But Fives didn't care, they were alone enough in their corner of the barracks, the 501st gave them space to settle, and apparently fuck each other while thinking of the captain.

Carefully and not wanting to spill a drop, Fives took his messy hand and shoved it into his own blacks. Palmed his hard dick and covered himself with Echo's spunk.

"Watch me." He breathed to Echo.

And Echo did.

Echo moved, turned to face him, his palm now covered Fives’ own, still pressed deep into Echo's chest.

Echo watched as Fives fucked his fist, obscured by his blacks but the fast motion obvious to anyone who could see.

They belonged to each other, Fives thought as Echo watched him with half lidded eyes. They would brand each other. Fives' palm on Echo's chest. Echo's cum on Fives’s cock. This was _right._

"You and me." Echo whispered and pushed their foreheads together, as if he could hear exactly what Fives was thinking.

Fives came silently, with that thought, the thought that Echo alone knew him so much, so deeply. Trusted Fives so much to whisper filthy forbidden things and then for Echo to be so kind and sweet to him in return.

Fives rested his forehead against his brother's, until both their breathing slowed, both of their eyes closed. He hastily wiped his hand on the inside of his blacks. It was gonna be sticky and crusty by morning but he'll deal with it then.

"You and me," Fives repeated. "And one day, maybe when we're ARCs, one day we'll find away to include him."

He felt the sweep of Echo's lashes as his eyes flew wide open in surprise. He shushed Echo with a thumb brushed across his lip before he could protest.

"You're a smart boy Echo, always reading regs. We'll find a way."

And Echo smiled, sweet and slow the way that always made something inside Fives ache. This wasn't wrong, this was him and Echo and this was right.

It will be different now, Fives thought, as he drifted off to sleep, curled up next to Echo. Just him and Echo, the last of Domino squad, but also him and Echo and the 501st too... and Captain Rex. Different but not bad, not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme know you what you thought!


End file.
